As electronic technology advances, people are buying more and more different kinds of electronic devices, such as digital televisions, personal computers, portable media players, cell phones and stereos.
Devices such as scanners and printers are commonly found coupled to computer systems. Scanners allow a user to generate a digital image of a printed or hand written page that can then be manipulated using a graphics editing program. Printers allow a user to generate a printed version or “hard copy” of a digitized file or image.
Generally, devices can be classified into one of two categories, the first category being network-enabled devices and the second category being non-network enabled devices. Network enabled devices can be communicatively coupled to a network while non-network enabled devices can only communicate with a local computer system directly coupled to the device and can not be shared on a network.
The various capabilities of the different kinds of devices can lead to complications with user interaction with these devices.